In The Years After
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: This is about the same time Harry and Ginny Potter have their 3rd child, Lily Luna. PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW!


a story for fun

The Years After

A Harry Potter FanFic

**Katheryn Wilkerson**

**9/16/2010**

To the reader: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE HARRY POTTER SERIES, THE CHRACTERS,PLACES, AND THINGS MENTIONED HERE, BELONG TO THE BRILLANT MIND OF J.K. ROWLING. THANK YOU!

Harry had always wanted to be father, because his father was never there due to Voldemort's cruel and unjust actions. The day he married Ginny Weasley would be the day that would change his life. Not only did Harry love Ginny, but Ginny loved him too. So, when they decided to have children, Harry was thrilled, not because of the fun put into making a child, but because he would be a father and no one could come in his way, he was after all the most powerful wizard of his age.

"Hey, sweetie." Said Ginny as Harry walked through the door and placed his stuff on the chair in the sitting room. "Hey. So what did the healer say?" harry asked. "It was a negative" said Ginny slapping her hands on the counter as harry walked into the kitchen. "Well, we have more chances. Smells good, what is it?" harry had taken a whiff of dinner which was stewing slowly in the pot. "Beef stew" replied Ginny, with a tired almost burdened heavy voice. "Sounds wonderful. When are we supposed to meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow?" "Three o' clock." "Oh I forgot, I asked Ron earlier today at the ministry, but it slipped my mind." There was a small cry for a mommie, from the upstairs bedroom. "James must have woken up, I'll go get him, he may have heard you talking, be right back." "K. that's fine." Ginny walked out of the kitchen and harry lurked into the sitting room. There were toys strewn across the rug, harry picked them up and placed them in the basket, next to the radio. By that time, Ginny walked in with a sleepy headed toddler wrapped around her waist. Harry took James from her and sat down on the couch with him on his lap. Harry looked at James and said "do you want another baby brother or sister, I know I would." James just looked at him and down at the floor. James rolled off the couch onto the floor and harry got up from the couch and sat on the floor with him. James waddled towards the basket and pulled out some toys, he brought them back to harry and sat on his bony rump, to play. Harry watched and played with James; he watched him and imagined this is what his father would have done. Ginny called from the kitchen "dinners ready!" harry picked up James and took him to the kitchen, placed him in his booster chair and sat down. Ginny brought over two bowls of beef stew and a small plate of steamed veggies for James. As they ate dinner James suddenly squealed "where's albus?" harry, who had a mouth full of beef stew, suddenly bit his tongue, he hit his bowl and beef stew spilled all over his robes. "OW!" harry yelled, because the stew was hot and Ginny just sat there with a spoon held halfway towards her mouth. The rest of the night was a total blur to the family. As harry woke up the next morning with Ginny by his side, he recounted the night before all he could remember was spilling beef stew all over himself and what happened after that harry could not remember. That's when Ginny awoke and said "good morning harry. You're awake earlier than I thought you would be, you always sleep later after a nice night" harry looked confused. Ginny said "you look confused, are you ok?" harry replied "I'm fine." And with that said the couple climbed out of bed and put on their bath robes, it was a little chilly, not to cold, but just a little, the kind that makes you shudder after getting out of bed. The two walked down the hallway to James's bedroom, to find the 4 year- old still asleep in his bed. Ginny walked over to the bed, picked him up and left the room, harry followed. They walked down stairs and Ginny placed James in to a chair and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Harry found James sitting in the chair awake and since the chair had wheels harry pushed James up and down the hallway until Ginny told him to stop, with a stern look just like her mother's, molly weasley. When breakfast was ready, harry was sure not to spill oatmeal on himself, while eating breakfast Ginny said suddenly "excuse me I think I'm about to be sick." With her hand covering her mouth she ran to the nearest bathroom. Harry wondered, if maybe it was because they were trying for another baby, but didn't think much of it. James sat there and stared at harry, harry began to give James some breakfast as Ginny didn't get to do so, when Ginny came back, she said "sorry, but I feel a little like I did when I was pregnant with James, but it must just be coincidence." Harry said "that's o.k. if you're still not feeling well tomorrow we'll go to saint mungo's." "o.k." said Ginny, she couldn't complain or argue with him, he cared very much and didn't want to see her in any trouble, not after the chamber of secrets.

After getting ready, harry took care of James while Ginny went to go throw-up again, harry wasn't sure if Ginny was able to go with him to retrieve albus from Ron and Hermione. So instead harry went to the bathroom door and could hear her, he knocked and Ginny said "I'll be-" she got sick again, harry said "its o.k. Ginny I'll take James with me and you can stay here and rest, and don't tell me you are fine, because I can hear you, stay home and rest Ginny." "o.k." she then got sick again as harry walked away saying "I love you see you later!"

"Hey harry!" said Hermione in an ecstatic voice. Harry gave her a hug and Ron said "hey mate!" harry then gave him a hug too, but the not the kind of hug he had given Hermione, just slap on the back sort of hug. Ron immediately said "where's Ginny?" harry replied "she wasn't feeling well, so she stayed at home." "Oh, o.k. do you think maybe-" "I don't know it's possible. What about Hermione, is she feeling o.k? I know you told me the other day that she was pregnant, by the way congratulations." "Thanks!" said Hermione butting in to the conversation. "So, where's Ginny?" asked Hermione, "she's not feeling well" replied harry again, "oh, well tell her I hope she gets better soon!" "o.k. I will. How about some lunch?" "Sure, let's gather up the children, first." said Hermione. "James, albus!"Harry called, the two toddlers ran over to their father, harry crouched down to pick up albus, who looked exactly like him then James grabbed harry's right hand and they walked over to Ron and Hermione, who had rose hugging her waist. The two families walked into the Burrow, where was making sandwiches. turned around and said "harry!" as she said that she squashed his cheeks together and gave him a kiss on the cheek. James and Albus rolled on the floor laughing at the sight of this. "Hi, molly" said harry, giving her a hug. "Where's Ginny?" asked molly harry answered her, "she wasn't feeling well, if you know what I mean." Molly had a smile across her face. "Is she really?" asked molly, "We're not sure we plan to go to saint mungo's tomorrow if she is still sick." "O.k. do you want me to watch the boys tomorrow?" "You don't have too" "don't you worry, about it, if it involves another grandchild, then I will watch them anytime." "Thanks, molly." "No problem, dear". Then came through the door saying "hello family! Ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Where's Ginny?" "She's not feeling well, Arthur." said , giving Harry a break from answering the question. "Ah, there they are" said as his three youngest grandchildren ran up to give him a hug. Finally from the kitchen called "lunch is ready."

When the three arrived home, Harry took the boys upstairs to take a nap. Afterwards he came downstairs and found Ginny lying on the couch with a cold, wet rag on her forehead. Harry asked "you feeling any better?" "no" Ginny replied "well, we'll go to saint mungo's tomorrow, your mum said that she would babysit the boys, if you would like her to" said harry "o.k." was all Ginny could say before she ran off to the bathroom, for the 4th time today. Harry was a little worried, that she wasn't going to eat at all that day, so once she got back Harry said "never mind we are going tonight, you are getting very sick and we need to make sure you aren't ill, I'll owl Ron and Hermione, to see if they can come and watch the boys." 20 minutes later, Ron and Hermione were at Harry's doorstep. Harry opened the door and Ron immediately rushed past to find Ginny. Hermione looked a little worried and asked Harry "Ron couldn't believe your owl, he got worried and tried to leave without me, we were still at the Burrow, so we left Rose there." All harry could say was thanks before he apparated to saint mungo's with Ginny by his side.

Once at saint mungo's harry directed Ginny towards the women's center. A healer immediately took Ginny and Harry to a room. After 2 hours of poking and prodding, testing, so on so forth, Ginny's healer came in and said "I've never seen you get this sick before, Ginny." Ginny didn't say a thing she was just too tired to talk. "Well, do have an answer to why Ginny is so sick" asked Harry. "Well, Harry I've never seen Ginny get this sick when she was pregnant with the boys." "Wait, are you saying Ginny is pregnant?" asked Harry, stunned. The healer replied "Yes, she is pregnant, congratulations, for the third time." This is when Ginny immediately rose up from where she was laying and asked "did you say I was pregnant?" harry answered for the healer "yes, Ginny she said that you were pregnant." And then Ginny looked vibrant as her husband answered her question, she immediately hugged Harry and whispered in his ear, "yeah!" The healer gave Harry and Ginny a small amount of potion, supposedly to help Ginny from getting as sick as she did again, then they were discharged and sent home.

When Harry and Ginny arrived back at their home Ron immediately opened the door and said "Are you O.K. Ginny?" "I'm fine Ron, actually I'm more than fine Harry and I found out I'm pregnant, now can I come into my own house?" Ron looked stunned as he backed away from the door to the let the two in. Harry said to Ron "you'll be O.K. mate." Ginny found Hermione sitting on the couch with Albus asleep in her lap. Hermione said "he couldn't sleep, I went upstairs to check on them and there he was just sitting there on his bed, he asked me 'what's wrong with mommy?' I answered him that mommy had to go and she wouldn't be back for awhile. You look very vibrant, better than when you left." Ginny said "well I should because-" "she's pregnant" said Harry "really?" asked Hermione, looking at Ginny. Ginny nodded her head up and down. Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth and quietly squealed. Ginny hugged her, then crouched down on the rug and leaned close to Albus and said "Al, wake up mommies home." Albus woke up and looked around sleepily and then said in a tired voice "mommy!" Ginny smiled, picked him up and took him upstairs. While Ginny was upstairs, Harry sat down in his chair, while Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, they started talking. After awhile, Hermione said to Ron "I think it's time we should be leaving, Rose is still at the Burrow and we need to get her and go home" Ginny came down stairs at that moment and said "Well I guess you guys have to go, it is late you know." Hermione stood up and so did Ron. Harry and Ginny accompanied them to the door and said their good-byes, finally closing the door, harry said "it's been a long tiring day and you definitely need to eat something then go to bed." "o.k." said Ginny "I'll be up in a little bit" "all right 'cause I'm am tired."

Harry climbed into the bed, rolled over, and fell fast asleep. A little later, harry felt Ginny climb into the bed and snuggle up close to him, he figured she fell fast asleep, she must have she was sick all day.

Ginny rolled over in bed and heard someone say "mommy?" it was James. "What is it James?" Ginny asked him, "I can't sleep." "Come here." James climbed into bed and fell fast asleep in five minutes. Harry woke up to find James asleep next to him. Harry slowly crawled out of bed and searched for his glasses. Once he found his glasses, harry put on his bathrobe and went downstairs, he wanted to make a surprise breakfast for Ginny.

Ginny awoke to the smell of breakfast; James must've smelled it too, because he woke up. They both went downstairs and found harry cooking pancakes and bacon. After awhile Ginny went upstairs and brought Albus down for breakfast. The family ate breakfast, Ginny told harry "this is really good, I didn't know you could cook." Harry replied "you know all those times I was staying late at work, well I wasn't actually at the ministry I was at the Burrow and your Mum was teaching me to cook." "No way. Really?" said Ginny "uuhh yeah." Ginny giggled and smiled. Harry was glad to see she was eating and smiling, it was so much better than yesterday.

Harry told Ginny he was going out for a little while. Harry apparated to the Burrow and as soon as he caught his balance, Molly Weasley was standing there, wringing her hands, face full of worry. She said "well? Is she O.k.? Is Ginny O.K.?" Harry answered her in a calm voice "she's fine, I actually came because I want to talk to you and Arthur" "sure, Arthur is in the sitting room." said Molly, in a relieved voice. Harry walked in to the sitting room to see Arthur there, sitting in his chair, sort of hugging a pillow. He asked about Ginny and Harry gave him the same answer he had given Molly. Molly came in and sat down on the couch next to Harry and asked "what is it you wanted to talk to us about, Harry?" Harry replied "Well it's more of telling you something." "Well, what is it?" said Arthur, very anxiously. "Ginny is" Harry held his breath, he wanted to keep the suspension going, molly and Arthur stared intently at Harry, finally unable to hold his breath much longer, he said "Ginny is going to have a baby." Arthur sat there his jaw hanging wide open, molly stunned for a few seconds, then jumping up and hugging Harry tightly tell him repeatedly "congratulations!"

After awhile, harry told the exuberant couple good-bye and that he would bring the whole family by soon for a visit. Harry then apparated to Diagon Alley, he wanted to get a present for Ginny, something she could use every day. Harry looked in every shop in Diagon Alley, but couldn't find a thing. Harry thought "looks like I may have to go out in to the Muggle world and find something." While shopping in the Muggle world Harry went past a Jewelry store, as he did so he stopped in his tracks, he backed up and saw a gorgeous ring in the shop, he was after all a seeker and could spot that ring in a heartbeat. Harry walked into the store; he asked the clerk if he could have that ring, in a size 6, Ginny's hands were after all very small, the clerk said "sure." Harry looked at it and knew it was the one, at least for Ginny. 10 minutes later harry left the shop, with the ring in his pocket.

After about 7 months of being pregnant Ginny was exhausted, her back ached, her feet were sore. She had forgotten how much of a toll being pregnant took on your body; it had been after all two years since she had Albus. Ginny finally being able to take a nap, laid down in the bed and fell asleep, a little while later she woke up, because the baby kicked her in the rib. She reluctantly went downstairs and found harry in the sitting room quietly reading a book to the boys. Harry looked up and saw her there, staring at him with a smile, her face glowing. The boys came and hugged her then started to play with the toys on the rug. Ginny went to the kitchen, Harry followed, he still hadn't given Ginny the ring he had bought so long ago, he thought this would be the perfect moment, while she was in a happy mood that is.

Harry got down on one knee when Ginny was turned around and waited. When Ginny turned around she asked "Harry, what are you doing?" harry stood up and said "you've given me a family, thank you." As he said this he opened the box, Ginny was shocked, all she could say was "harry…why?" "Because, I love you Ginny." Ginny took the ring and put it on her pinky, it fit perfectly, she then kissed harry, but it was sort of an awkward kiss, due to the fact that there was a giant bump in the way. Ginny got sidetracked and said "I have no clue what I'm going to make for dinner." Harry suggested "we could have pizza." Ginny replied "it'll give me heartburn." Harry said "oh, sorry. What about spaghetti?" "I think we have the stuff to make spaghetti, let me check." Ginny replied. In 10 minutes she was making spaghetti, after awhile, Harry to over, so Ginny could go sit down and rest. The family ate dinner and then listened to the W.W.W.N, the World-Wide-Wizarding-Network. After awhile Harry took the boys, upstairs and put them to bed. Harry walked to the room across the hall from James's room, he poked his head in the door, the room was perfectly set up, the bassinet, with its pink bows on it, sitting in the corner next to the window, the rocking chair, not far from it, the middle of the pink walls were lined with little cartoon animals, the clothes, all assorted colors, were hanging in the closet, waiting to be worn. Harry backed away from the room, closed the door and locked it shut tightly, he wanted to show it to Ginny as his baby shower gift which was coming up on Saturday. Harry had even had the baby's name painted along the back wall it read "Lily". Ginny didn't know a thing; she didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, which was fine by Harry, it would make the surprise even more interesting.

It was Saturday morning, the husband and wife woke, Ginny laid her head on harry's chest, as she was not able to snuggle, because of the baby bump. Harry could smell her hair, it smelled like a combination of fruit and shampoo, which he loved. Ginny rolled over so she could look at harry and said "good morning, sleepy head" she then gave him a kiss, rolled out of bed, and waddled out of the bedroom. Harry got up not long after her, he went downstairs, and had a bowl of cereal. After breakfast harry went and took a shower, not long afterwards, Ron and Hermione came. Hermione was pregnant too, but she was closer to having her baby than Ginny was, in harry's mind he thought "Hermione looks like she's going to pop." Ron told harry that Hermione was due any day now, harry was surprised. Ginny came down stairs, glowering in her long, brown cotton dress, it fit her perfectly. She gave Ron a hug and then sat down on the couch, with Hermione and they chatted. While the two women chatted, harry took Ron upstairs to see the baby's room. Ron was very impressed when harry told him that he had painted it himself; Ron was even more surprised at the fact that Ginny didn't know it was a girl. Harry said to Ron, while standing in the nursery, "don't even think about going downstairs and telling her or I'll hex you" Ron replied nervously "o.k." then the two walked out of the nursery. Later the guest arrived and the baby shower started, after a little snacking, it was time to open gifts, most of the stuff was baby clothing, that was either yellow or white. When all the gifts were open, Ginny sat there looking a little miserable, harry said to the guests "now if you will follow me, I have one last gift to give to my lovely wife" Ginny smiled and followed harry, with the guests close behind. Harry took Ginny to the room across the hall from James's, as he opened the door, Ginny was speechless, and she could hardly mutter a word.

Ginny rolled over and bed, but there was hardly enough room, due to the huge baby bump, she was due any day now, "more like any minute now" Ginny thought. Harry shifted in bed so Ginny could have more room, he was used to it by now, but when she was pregnant with James it was just really awkward, for the both of them.

Ginny shot straight up in bed, she had had a very painful contraction, and there it was again, another contraction. She shook harry awake, harry rolled over and mumbled "Ginny, what is it?" Ginny replied "it's the baby, harry! The Baby-!" she had another very painful contraction. Harry immediately woke up and jumped out of bed, helping Ginny into her slippers, which was all the shoes she would need, he would have Ron come back later for her bag. Harry sent a patronus to Molly and Arthur to come immediately and take care of the boys, while they were at the hospital. Within 10 minutes of sending the patronus, Molly and Arthur were rushing up the stairs, in their pajamas, as they immediately hoped out of bed and used the Floo network to get there. The grandparents came into the bedroom and found Harry and Ginny, Molly said to the worried, frantic couple "we'll stay here with James and albus, we'll bring your bag later Ginny. Now go get to Saint Mungo's before it's too late!"

When they arrived at Saint Mungo's, the two immediately went to the Women's Center, where they immediately placed Ginny in a room. Within mere hours, it was time for Ginny to push. Ginny pushed, but within 20 minutes the baby still hadn't arrived. "Harry I can't do this anymore" Ginny whispered, for she was tired and out of breath, harry said quietly to Ginny and to Ginny alone "Ginny I know you can do this, believe me you can." And with that said, Ginny pushed harder than she had with the boys, before Harry knew it, he heard a small cry issue out of nowhere. Harry looked around, and then he saw her, she had red hair, brown eyes, she looked just like Ginny. After awhile, when the healers had cleared the room and Ginny was asleep, harry had a chance to hold her, to hold lily Luna potter. He sat in the rocking chair, quietly staring at her. Ginny awoke, she rolled over and stared at harry. Harry looked up and saw Ginny had awakened; he walked over to the bed and handed lily to her. Ginny said "she looks just like me" harry chuckled and said "lets hope she's got your spirit too". Ginny moved over and allowed Harry to lie next to her and the baby; they then fell asleep for a while. When Harry woke up he silently got out of bed, he owled Ron and Hermione, who immediately came to the hospital. Hermione had given birth to a baby boy named Hugo, no less than a month before Ginny, when Ron saw lily, he was happy, harry took Ron aside and said "congrats on the son." "Thanks" said Ron. Then not to long after Ron and Hermione's arrival, Molly and Arthur Weasley came to see Ginny with the boys in tow. Ginny was happy to see the boys. Ron went back to harry's house to get Ginny's things, once he was back, he gave Ginny a small pink baby outfit, to put on lily.

After a long and tiring weekend the Potter family came home, harry and Ginny sat on the couch, cuddling lily, the boys on the rug playing with their toys and all was at rest.

The end.


End file.
